YAMI HAS A SISTER!
by Chibi Chibichi
Summary: My origins. it explains some of the things I say and do and who my yami is.
1. Meetings

CHIBI:Hiya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the story of how I basically came to live with Grampa and Yugi.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: the yamis have their memories. Seto and Yugi are friends. Peppermint ice cream is nice with a candy cane or two.  
  
A girl knocked on the door of the Turtle Game Shop, nervously pulling the hood of the cloak she wore further up over her tri-colored hair.An old man with wild gray hair answered the door, a smile spreading across his face as he saw who it was. "Grampa!" she cried out happily, hugging him tightly and smiling from ear to ear. "hello Chibi! Its good to see you again. I'm glad you're going to be living with us now!" he led Chibi into the living room and went over to the stairs. " Yugi! Come down here. I want you to meet your cousin before I leave!" Chibi took off her navy blue cloak to reveal a mid-shin length teal dress worn over a long-sleeved dark blue gi with bright blue boots and a sash. She looked nervously over at the stair- case leading to the second floor, and gripped the staff which she held in her hands even tighter, nervously moving her fingers along it's shiney bright-blue surface.Down the stairs came a boy , not much taller than she was, with tri-colored hair who wore an upside-down pyramid she recognized as the Millenium Puzzle on a chain around his neck. " Hi Grampa!" he said excitedly.  
  
CHIBI'S P.O.V. #######################################################  
  
\ Hey Kanikima \ \\ What's the matter Chibi?\\ \What Millenium Item did you say your brother was sealed in?\ \\ The Millenium Puzzle. Why?\\ \ Come out and see for yourself.\ ############################################################### A bright flash came from Chibi's Millenium Amulet and a slightly taller version of herself came out, causing Yugi to stare and call Yami through their mindlink. [Yami, what do you know about the Millenium Amulet?] [[My little sisters spirit was sealed inside of it by one of my enemies. Why do you ask?]] [Remember my cousin Chibi who came to stay with us?] [[Yes.]] [She has the Millenium Amulet.] 


	2. THE TROUBLE WITH STAIRS

CHIBI: I. DO. NOT. OWN. YU.GI.OH. BUT I WISH I DID!!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The Yamis have their memories. Seto and Yugi are friends. I am insane.  
  
  
  
  
  
For a moment or so Kanikima stood there blinking and generally looking stupid then- "YAMI!!!" * glomp * "Ka...ni...ki...ma..can't.....breathe!" the formerly dignified Yami managed to gasp, slowly turning a blueish color. "Heh,sorry."she replied sheepishly,rubbing the back of her head and grinning. "but still.." *glomp * "We're gonna need a crowbar to get her off." Remarked Chibi wryly. Yugi turned around and smiled at her innocently "I'll show you where your room is,okay?" "okay!" Chibi replied, pretty much mirroring his smile as they walked up the stairs. Suddenly she slipped, causing her to fall down the entire staircase and landing upside down at the bottom. "Are you okay Chibi?!?" "Yeah.I'll be fine" Chibi tried to stand up, only to have her leg bend the wrong way. "or maybe not." In a flash, Yami had grabbed the phone and called 911. "An ambulence is coming to pick her up."  
  
ONE AMBULENCE RIDE, TWO HOURS AND MANY, MANY FORMS LATER. "Hey look guys, a miget on crutches! And a cute one at that!" "Grrr..." * WHACK * "I swear, that is the fourth guy today that thinks this is funny!" Chibi said, watching as the guy she hit with her crutch went flying into the distance. "It's not like I was trying to break my leg or anything." "Hey Yug'! What's up?" Joey yelled as he ran ahead of Tea, Tristen, and Bakura. "Apparently anybody who makes fun of my cousin's broken leg." He replied before saying " You guys, this is my cousin, Chibi Chibichi Motou. Chibi, these are my friends Joey, Tristen, Bakura, And Tea." Just then Bakura's Millenium Ring began to glow and Yami Bakura appeared. This was met with a low snarl and a glare from Kanikima who Yami had to hold back to keep from attacking Yami Bakura. "Kuso Bakayaro Tomb Robber!" 


	3. Snow and Pegasus! OO Oo oo oO OO

CHAPTER FOUR: SNOW, TEDDY BEARS, AND SNOWMAN TROUBLE -_-;;;;;  
  
I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ELSE THERE WOULD BE A CHANNEL ONLY FOR YU-GI-OH AND IT WOULD AIR 24/7 ON PUBLIC TV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
  
  
First of all I would like to thank all of my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!^_____________________^ VegetaLover123: I'm working on it. I'm not very good at putting things into words. I'm a better artist. Angela:Sure!!!!  
  
Trinity Connor: I'm glad you like it. I was worried it wouldn't be very good. But, then again,I also fell off of a two inch high sidewalk ,twisted her ankle and spent half an hour insisting nothing was wrong while her ankle swelled twice its size. ^^;;;;;;  
  
PrincessSaphire: Tell me about it. Have a gift!!!!YAMI MALIK REPELLANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You seem to need it. By the way PLEASE update Occupation Proclaimation before I go even FURTHER insane. And you and I both know me don't want to go there. ON WITH THE FICCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ============================================================================ For a moment Chibi just stood there, ears burning with the insult Kanikima had just belted out. Then-" WHERE exactly did you learn THAT?!?!?!?!?" Yami demanded coldly "Dunno." "SOAP TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi shouted, dragging a protesting Kanikima into the game shop.  
  
THE NEXT DAY ============================================================= "IT SNOWED! IT SNOWED!IT SSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE EEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chibi (sort of) ran out joyfully, only to discover that the snow was 8 and a half inches deep. "HELP! I'M STUCK!!!!!".........."AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami looked out the window only to see a very, very, INCREDIBLY disturbing sight. Namely, Pegasus.In the snow.Dancing. Wearing a pink ballarina costume and make-up. While singing. Badly. "GGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Seto Kaiba came barreling in through the door, dragging a, for once, very quiet Chibi behind him in one hand and Mokuba in the other. * SLAM * "Now THAT was messed up." Mokuba said, locking the door quickly behind them. "And WHAT, in the world was that ?" "Pegasus" Yugi said, looking ,well, innocent.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Sorry about how short the chapters are, but I have Writer's Block. * HUGE gray block starts to chase her * "GGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	4. IMPORTANT!

YOU SEEM TO BE MISSING THE POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let me explain this to you readers out there.I am the author. I write stories for you. You are the reader. You read my stories. But you seem to have forgotten something. Do you know what you forgot? I'll tell you what you forgot. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! HERE'S THE DEAL. I'LL UP DATE THIS STORY WHEN I HAVE TEN NEW REVIEWS. I HAVE EIGHT REVIEWS RIGHT NOW.THAT WILL MAKE EIGHTEEN REVIEWS. WHICH WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY. WICH MEANS I UP DATE. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER I UPDATE. NOW CLICK ON THE PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON. Thank You! ^________^ 


	5. INTERMISSION

INTERMISSION  
  
* THUD *  
  
CHIBI CHIBICHI: IT CAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Opens door and picks up a large package *  
  
PACKAGE LABEL: Writer's Block Cannon. Ammo-18 reviews. MAJOR assembly required.  
  
CHIBI CHIBICHI:* opens box. A muontain of parts comes out along with an instruction manual the size of a dictionary *  
  
CHIBI CHIBICHI: This could take a while. Bear with me here, peoples. 


	6. HEY, COOL, THEY CAN COME TO LIFE!

HEY, COOL, THEY CAN COME TO LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi sat on the back of the couch in the living room in th game shop, once again sucking on the feral imp card she always crryed around with her. It had been 2 months, her cast was off and summer break had begun.Suddenly an idea hit her.  
"HEY KANIKIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"what?"  
"Can you bring cards to life?"  
" What do you think?" chibi pulled out the biggest puppy-dog eyes you could imagine. "sigh. FERAL IMP!!!"  
"Fluffy's here! YAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaYYYYYYyyyy!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"chibi shouted and cuddle and petted the small imp, who purred loudly. "Where's Yugi and Yami? Are they back yet?"  
"Nope. Still dueling at battle city. Why? Wanted to prove that we still can't duel to save our lives?"  
"OH, shut UP,you." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I don't own Yu-gi-Oh! But I can't think of anything else either . joy.. 


	7. FOR THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED

FOR THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED  
There are seven Gardian Items in addition to the Millenium Items. They  
maintain control over elements of the world.  
  
MILLENIUM AMULET-controls time and ma'at, the truth and balance of things  
CELESTIAL DAGGER-stars, light and dark  
MANACLE OF THE WATERS-rivers and the creatures of the waters  
BRACELET OF FIRE-fire and volcanos  
MEDALLION OF HOPE-hope and despair in the hearts of all men  
WIND FLUTE-wind,birds and snow  
EARTH PENDANT- the earth and all its living things  
  
Don't worry about it too much you'll meet them all eventually... 


	8. MEET MALIK

Meet Malik  
  
Malik, not Marik, but MALIK, (Saphy will get me other wise ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)  
  
If I answer you again, it's because I thought of something else.  
  
YamiYugigirl2k: thank you. Actually it's both. It all depends on your moniter. You see, on my 'good' family computer the button shows up purple, but on my dad's old laptop it shows up blue. Go figure.  
  
Yamiandbakura's#1fan: I AM her!!! Actually most of the injuries right down to wacking the guy with a crutch has happened. Or, in that case,I've done. And being stuck in snow is NOT as fun as it sounds. Kitty Tigri: Toosie rolls are meeting as we speak and plotting to run me over with a car. Again. ( and that was me being random.) PrincessSaphire: I got some cards you could probably use. And yes they are spellcasters and the magic cards to them. .= weird athuoress butting in  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Chibi rollerbladed happily along the streets of battle city,looking for her friend Mako Suddenly she was thrown to the ground by a blond man on a motorcycle. "HEY! WATCH IT YOU STUPID SPAZ!!!!"several anime veins were popping up on her head in addition to anime fangs and a fiery background.  
{Yami. This little shrimp appears to be closely related to the Pharoh.she may be of use to us.}Malik grabbed her, gagged her, and tied her to the back of the seat and drove off. This wouldn't have been as bad if Chibi didn't get violetly motion sick. When they had gotten back to Malik's boat, Chibi was dragged back to a storage room, where she succeded in dispattching two sets of guards with her blades before being bashed over the head with the millenium rod and going unconcious. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
.............and I think I'll leave it right there.BYE! 


End file.
